waterfandomcom-20200213-history
Orange County Water District
The Orange County Water District (OCWD) is a California special district that manages the groundwater basin beneath central and northern Orange County, California. The groundwater basin provides a water supply to 19 municipal water agencies and special districts that serve more than 2.4 million Orange County residents. The Orange County Water District's service area covers approximately 350 square miles and the District owns approximately 1,600 acres in and near the Santa Ana River, which it uses to capture water flows for groundwater recharge. Additionally, OCWD owns approximately 2,150 acres of land above the Prado Dam and uses that land for water conservation and water quality improvements. OCWD's administrative offices and the Groundwater Replenishment System (GWRS) facilities are located in Fountain Valley, while OCWD operates various Groundwater recharge facilities located in Anaheim and Orange. History The Orange County Water District was formed by an act of the California State Legislature in 1933 and the District Act was signed on June 14 of that year by then Governor James Rolph, Jr. The Orange County Water District was designated as an Orange County Historical Civil Engineering Landmark in 2006. Facilities Groundwater Replenishment System The Groundwater Replenishment System (GWRS) takes highly treated wastewater from the Orange County Sanitation District and purifies it using microfiltration, reverse osmosis and ultraviolet light with hydrogen pyroxide. This produces high-quality water that exceeds state and federal drinking water standards. The GWRS has been operational since January 2008 and can produce up to 70 million gallons of water daily. OCWD and the Orange County Sanitation District were awarded the Stockholm Industry Water Award in 2008 for pioneering work to develop the Groundwater Replenishment System, the world’s largest water purification plant for groundwater recharge. Groundwater recharge facilities OCWD operates groundwater recharge facilities in the Cities of Anaheim and Orange. Facilities in Anaheim * Anaheim Lake * Burris Basin * Conrock Basin * Five Coves Basin * Huckleberry Basin * Kraemer Basin * La Jolla Basin * Lincoln Basin * Miller Basin * Mills Pond * Miraloma Basin * Olive Basin * Placential Basin * Warner Basin Facilities in Orange * Fletcher Basin * Riverview Basin * Santiago Basins (Diamond and Bond Pits) Other facilities * Prado wetlands * Seawater barrier Member agencies and cities There are 19 City water departments and water districts that are member agencies of OCWD and pump groundwater from the basin. # City of Anaheim # City of Buena Park # East Orange County Water District # City of Fountain Valley # City of Fullerton # City of Garden Grove # Golden State Water Company # City of Huntington Beach # Irvine Ranch Water District # City of La Palma # Mesa Water # City of Newport Beach Water Department # City of Orange # City of Santa Ana Municipal Services # City of Seal Beach # Serrano Water District # City of Tustin # City of Westminster # Yorba Linda Water District Governance OCWD is governed by a ten member Board of Directors, seven are publicly elected and three are appointed by their respective City Councils. These ten officials are responsible for the District's policies and decision making. See also * Groundwater recharge * Reclaimed water * Santa Ana River * Water in California References External links * Orange County Water District website * Groundwater Replenishment System Category:Special districts of California Category:Water management authorities in the United States Category:Water in California Category:Orange County, California Category:Government in Orange County, California Category: Santa Ana River Category:1933 establishments in California Category:Buildings and structures in Orange County, California Category:California water districts